jadedynastydatafandomcom-20200215-history
Patch 84, Ascension
Patch #84: Jade Dynasty Ascension! U.S. Release - Nov. 12th, 2009 ASCENSION: A new NPC named Celestial Tai is standing in Jadeon near Elder Yang. The quest he offers must be completed 1000 times before the Ascension NPC, Taisung the Tao, will appear in Jadeon. Once Taisung the Tao is present in Jadeon, all Human characters who have obtained Tier 5 in their Faction will be able to Ascend. Taisung will send you to the Elder of Arcaneness, who is on the top of a pillar in southern Jadeon. An ascended character will have all Skill and Tome Points refunded and return to being a level 15 Initiate. You will be able to choose a different Faction the second time if you wish. Which Faction you were before you ascended will give different bonus effects to the four Ascension skills you get, as well as altering your character's stats. All quests other than the main storyline will be removed from your quest log, and you will be unable to use the gear and Esper you were wearing before ascending. Pets are unaffected by ascension. Ascended characters have access to more powerful gear, as well as higher level zones and dungeons to quest in. Affinities: Once Ascended players reach level 90, they can complete a quest chain to choose an Affinity, between the immortal Dagos, the demonic Felkin, or the peaceful Fuwa. Each affinity has its own special skills that are learned using Affinity points, and access to its own zone full of quests. Items known as "Affinity Beads" can be earned from a variety of quests and events, and can be traded in for Affinity points. Ascended Battlegrounds: There are new battlegrounds for Ascended players that will become available when enough Ascended players have reached the proper level. NEW ATHAN RACE: It is now possible to make characters of the Athan race. Athan characters start in a completely new zone called the Divine Realm, with new NPCs and quests, and will be able to return to this zone at any time using an Athan-only teleportation skill. This race is made up of the following two factions: Balo: Powerful axe-wielding barbarians. Their skills focus on their incredible physical strength and bloodlust. Arden: Nimble archers with fox ears and tails. Their skills are nature-based, and focus on summoning a variety of different animals and plants to assist them in battle. Their archery skills can be charged for increased damage. OTHER NEW FEATURES: Transformation: You can now equip special Transform Gems that allow you to spend Esper Energy to transform yourself into different monsters. Capturing Pets: All characters of at least level 60 can learn a new skill that enables them to capture certain rare monsters from the wild, using a net sold by the Pet Tamer. Achievements: Achievements can now be earned for a variety of activities, including leveling, defeating bosses, crafting, refining, PvP, completing daily events, and obtaining rare items. Treasure Chest: All newly created characters will get a Treasure Chest that can be opened every 5 levels. It contains all kinds of useful items that can help you while leveling, including lots of potions and popular Marketplace items. All items in the Treasure Chest are for that character's use only, and cannot be transferred in any way. Bloodbonding: Refined equipment with Soul Level can now be Bloodbonded at the Bloodbond Master in Southern Border. Bloodbonded equipment can be destroyed in exchange for Seal Orbs that can be made into Bloodbond Seals, which can be socketed into other Bloodbonded equipment to improve its stats in various ways. Romance Skills: There are now four Romance skills that allow you to interact with your spouse, such as teleporting to them or healing them. These skills cost Romance points to learn and upgrade. Garden: There is a new minigame that allows you to tend a small garden. Plant a wide variety of vegetables and flowers. Visit your friends' gardens to plant crops in friends-only sections, and even steal their crops! Crafting Aptitude: Once you are at least level 60, you can learn new passive skills that give you a small chance to get Rubies or Emeralds when crafting level 120+ gear. Getting these skills to Rank 10 can give your character passive bonuses, such as Skill Accuracy and increased Pet damage. The gems earned from Crafting Aptitude cannot be traded between players, but can be trade to Craftsman Tamasi for unique items. New Memo UI: Can remind you when events begin. Esper Leveling: Your Esper and Skyblade will now increase to the next level automatically once it has enough Proficiency, instead of needing to be upgraded at the Esper Mystic. The Upgrade option has been removed from Esper Mystic NPCs. NEW EVENTS AND REPEATABLE QUESTS: Surfing Deity and Deity in the Wind: Bet on your favorite mount during these races, and get Taichi Pills and Affinity Beads if you win! You can begin the Surfing Deity race at 11:50 AM each day, and the Deity in the Wind race starts at 7:20 PM. Taichi Pills: Talk to Bopu the Aeon in Crystal Hall of Jadeon to begin this quest between 7:30 and 9:30 PM each day. This event rewards you with Snow Fragments and Taichi Pills. Collect 50 Snow Fragments to get a special necklace that can be combined with certain other necklaces to upgrade them. Sky Dweller: The Sky Dweller in Sunstream City would like you talk to the Sky Ranger in Skysong and then collect Star Dust scattered on the rooftops in Sunstream City. The reward is 50 Taichi Pills. Sky Lotus: Players who have completed the Sky Dweller event will be given a Sky Lotus Order, which allows them to accept the Sky Lotus event from the Sky Dweller. Talk to the Elder of Arcaneness and then collect the Rootless Lotuses growing in the air around him. The reward is 50 Taichi Pills. Celestial Trial: One of Taisung the Tao's guards wants you to defeat Celestial Vanguards, and will reward you with a large amount of experience. You also have a chance to acquire pet training items. The Affinity: The Elder of Arcaneness offers three new quests similar to the existing Sleepless quests. He will teleport you to a place filled with powerful monsters, and will reward you with 1 Affinity point for each monster you defeat. Flameagle Order: Once you have earned enough Honor with your Faction, you can accept a Flameagle Order from your Faction Herald in Sunstream City or the Divine Realm. These quests reward a large amount of experience. Treasure Raider: Obtain an Ancient Dark Banner from the Shady Dealer in exchange for 100 Gold Leaves. Complete the quest for a Treasure Pouch that must be turned in to the Treasure Raider NPC south of Sunstream City. You will be rewarded with 60 Affinity Beads. When more people on the server have completed this quest, the rewards will get better. REDESIGNED USER INTERFACE: The entire user interface has new art. The two shortcut bars have been merged together to create one 12-button shortcut bar on the bottom of the screen that can be expanded with up to three additional bars. The Menu bar is now vertical, and can be hidden when not in use. The Esper bar includes a new Transform button and can be hidden when not in use. The Summon/Stow Pet button has been moved to the bottom action bar. The summoned Pet interface is streamlined with the rest of the interface, adding your pet's skills as a separate movable shortcut bar, and your pet's attack and auto-heal settings can be accessed via buttons next to its health bar. The world map can be shown using a button from the auto-route map, and is no longer a button on the mini-map. Quest Log now includes a second tab for Available Quests, and a button for the Event Listing. Help Library has been greatly improved, with much more information than before. NEW ITEMS SOLD/TRADED BY NPCS: Enu in Crystal Hall in Jadeon now has a variety of Esper Tomes, Accessories and Mediums available for trade. The Shady Dealer in Sunstream City can now upgrade your Chi to the next level bracket in exchange for two Arcane Bullion. Pet Tamer Totto now sells Hunting Nets under the "Pets" tab that can be used to capture certain rare wild creatures to use as your pet. Wongzo Grapes can now also be purchased from Physicians. The Dreamland Vendors and Tao Danush now sell Balo and Arden Charm recipes in addition to their previous items. Craftsmen now sell recipes for level 15, 30 and 45 Balo and Arden gear in addition to their previous items. Craftsman Tamasi in Sunstream City now has items available to trade with the Rubies and Emeralds earned from Crafting Aptitude. MARKETPLACE ADDITIONS: A new "Classic" section has been added within the Gift Pack section. This section contains many of our classic mystery boxes: Celestial Light, Dragon Mirror, Mirawood Chest, Dratoise Caldron, Wolf Totem, Heavenly Note, Etherfox Orb, Soulfire Jasper and Sacred Treasure. The price on each of these items has also been reduced to 50 silver Jaden. New, more powerful Health and Spirit batteries, called the Heaven's Dew and Immortal Nectar, have been added under the Remedies section. New "Tommy Tiger" smileys have been added to the Misc section.